hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ma'sara
Ma'sara was a former slave girl of a Galactic Empire official before being liberated. However, at some point in her history, she was transported to the Hellcat Squadran universe, where, around 2237, when her ship, the Hammerhead-class cruiser Dauntless, as well as those of 2 of her liberators, Mezo Nelon and Gura Kei, were discovered by Ryan Ferran. History Early Life Ma'sara was born a slave on Ryloth, who was owned by a Hutt. When she was 7, Ma'sara was sold to the Governor of an Imperial Planet as a slave girl. She was forced to do his bidding for years, until she was freed by 2 of Mezo Nelon's subordinates native to the planet in question. Mustafar Alliance Ma'sara, after being rescued, was assigned as Gura Kei's 'apprentice', in the art of military command. During that time, records were made of Ma'sara's promise, how she was a brilliant individual and could come up with exceptional tactics. Her only flaw: her lack of self-confidence made her practically unable to utilize any of this. She would usually rely on the droids in her crew to make decisions for her, plainly because she didn't trust herself enough to make her own choices. She was eventually given command of her own vessel, the Dauntless, but she still lacked self-confidence, and therefore, still relied on others to give the orders. Arrival in Hellcat Squadran Universe When the Freedom Rider, Day's Light, and Dauntless were transported to the Hellcat Squadran Universe, Ma'sara's ship was crippled by Imperial Forces, forcing Mezo's and Gura's to pull a last stand to defend her, only for the Phantom Legion to arrive and either drive off or destroy the enemy. Mezo's team was taken into Hellcat Squadran, although was given their own semi-autonomy. Ma'sara was kept under Mezo's command, who, in turn, allowed Ma'sara to keep some independence (which she rarely, if ever, took advantage of). When it was decided to have one of the Mustafar Alliance ships given a cross-faction crew, IceBite, aware that Starfleet Ensign Wilfried Wolff had fallen for Ma'sara and that Ma'sara harbored secret feelings for the Ensign, convinced Mezo to have the Dauntless be the cross-faction ship. Wilfried spent time with Ma'sara, and soon managed to give her some semblence of confidence, causing a radical change in her personality. Hunted Personality Due to the fact that she was a slave girl for an Imperial official not too long ago, she lacks a great deal of self-confidence. She's exceptionally bright and could be inspirational, if she just tried. She is also extremely submissive, to the point where her following orders exactly is more of a nuisance than an advantage to Hellcat Squadran Command, as she remains adamant to continue with her given set of orders, unless directly contacted by Command to have those orders changed. However, according to Mezo and Gura, there have been times where her brilliance had shown through, allowing her to outsmart the enemy. Unfortunately, victories don't appear to help her self-esteem: she either puts herself down for not coming up with the winning tactic sooner, or bashing herself for not complying with orders.